My Girlfriend is a Kyubi
by DarkFury 09
Summary: She was cursed and was sealed away for more than a thousand years until a boy accidentally broke her seal and released her into this world. Now that she is awakened in a new era, will she be able to turn back to normal again? Will she be able to cope up with the new world? Will new feelings start to blossom between her and the boy? Read and find out. Ryuki fic! R&R people!


**Digimon Tamers**

"**MY GIRLFRIEND IS A KYUBI****"**

**(Chapter 1: Awakening)**

Hi, my name is Ryo Akiyama. I'm sixteen years old, still in High School, but I have a girlfriend, and she is a Kyubi. And now, I'm gonna tell you my story...

This is West Shinjuku, my hometown. I've lived here my whole life... well, not really. We originally lived in Kyushu, but we moved here because of dad's work. Unfortunately, my mom died when I was seven because of a disease. Don't feel bad about me, it's okay. That's life anyway. People live, people die, and so on and so forth. But losing my mom took a life time for my dad and I to recover... ANYWAYS, my dad's an architect. He got a promotion here in Shinjuku so we moved here. He's always busy with work and stuff so we rarely do some family bonding together. But that's okay, I understand.

Me? I'm a simple guy, tanned skin, brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. Not to brag but... I'm a top ranked student, an ace player in basketball and soccer, the school's heartthrob, and the Digimon King. What's that? You ask? I got the title after winning a major Digimon Card Game Tournament. As of now, I'll be entering as sophomore after summer vacation which is just a week from now. Well enough about me, on with the story, it all started on a bright Saturday afternoon...

I was on my way to my grandfather's place. I promised him that I'll take care of his place since he's going away for a while. What? I'm like fifteen years old, I can handle myself. I rode on my bike to get to that place since it's a little far. When I got there, I got off my bike, and started walking up the hill using a long fleet of stairs. See, my grandpa owns a shrine, and just like any other shrines, it's on the top of a hill.

"Hey grandpa, I'm here" I waved at grandpa when I saw him in front of the shrine, sweeping away the leaves.

"Oh Ryo, I'm glad you came" I just smiled at him and did a quick prayer at the shrine. After that, he led me inside his wooden traditional house. It's located just behind the shrine. "Ryo, I'm going away for three days so I assume that you can take good care of my place before I get back. I already did some grocery so that your dad wouldn't say that I let you starve to death while you're here and I already prepared your room. You know where it is"

"Thanks, don't worry grandpa, you can count on me." I said

"Good" he nodded. After a few minutes, he changed his clothes and got his stuff ready "I'll be going now"

"Bye Grandpa! Have a safe trip!" I said to him as he enters the taxi cab.

I unpacked my stuff, called my dad to say that I'm here, and stayed at the living room to watch some T.V. and then, I went to sleep...

_You promise that we'd stay for the sunset..._

I woke up and I realized it was already morning. I had a quick dream... not really a dream, I just heard someone sing some verse. I don't know who sang it but I assume that it's from a girl, and I can say that she has a very angelic voice. However, I just shrugged it off and started my day. Every morning when I wake up, I would take a shower then do some jogging. After that, I make breakfast. Just some toasted bread and juice. Since this whole place is under my responsibility, I tend to keep my word. Therefore, I started by cleaning the whole place. Up to the dusty figurines on the shelves down to the wooden, some creaky, floors

~A few hours later

I smiled at satisfaction of what I've done. The house is squeaky clean, the marbled floors that was covered by leaves where cleared and the shrine looks good as new. I still have a lot of free time so I took this chance to look around. I was having a peaceful walk by the back garden around the pond while thinking about how are my friends: Takato, Henry, Jeri, Alice, Kazu and Kenta are doing. I was in a daze and didn't realize where I was walking 'till I suddenly tripped on something. When I sat up, my eyes were open wide I tripped on a barrier! Or that's how they called it. It was a long rope, encircled around a small shrine that was wrapped around by a lot of sealers, and I snapped that rope in two!

'_Oh no... damn!'_ I cussed under my breath. I tried to tie the ends together again but it only got worse! The rope was like more than a thousand years old and... oh no...

Then, I heard the small shrine rattle. I could hear some pounding sounds from inside, as if something is inside trying to break free. I froze on the spot then _**bam!**_

The seals on the small shrine burst into flames and two small doors on the shrine flew open. I covered my eyes when a ray of light shone brightly at me like the sun. When I opened my eyes, I saw a giant yellow fox with nine tails on top of me not to mention STARING at me! I closed my eyes. A few seconds later, I opened them again and the fox was gone. I lay back on the grass, panting.

'_What was that? Was that thing real? Am I hallucinating?_' he looked back on the small shrine "If Grandpa finds out about this, he'll kill me!"

I don't know if what just happened was real or not so I just let it pass, thinking that it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. I'm more concerned about what Grandpa will say when he say the ruined shrine. '_I'm dead meat'_

Nightfall came and I was taking a shower. While I was dressing, I heard the T.V. open from downstairs. So I took a look. I was watching T.V. earlier I even left a bowl of croquettes there but didn't I turned it off before I took a shower? Oh well, I just shrug it off and watched T.V. then I heard another sound again, this time, it came from the Kitchen. I went in and saw the fridge open and water was coming out of the faucet. I closed them both

"What's going on here?" I asked myself. I glanced at the living room and saw the lights turning on and off "Hey, wait on a second" then it hit me '_lights turning on and off, things opening and closing... isn't this a work of a... nahhhh. I won't be convinced 'till I hear some "__**ohhh**__" sounds-_'

"_Ohhhh~_"

'_WHAT THE?! So that means that... this place has a... a... a ghost?!_' I screamed inside '_GRANDPA NEVER TOLD ME THAT THERE'S A GHOST HERE!_' I slapped myself "Snap out of it Ryo! This is YOUR turf! No ghost is gonna scare the heck out of you! Be a man! Fight oh!" I scolded and cheered myself.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the T.V. room...

.

.

.

"Hmm?" and there my jaw dropped. I saw a girl wearing a kimono, with raging fire-like hair and purple eyes looking at me, sitting in front of the T.V. while eating my croquettes. But what got me the most... was that this girl, right here, has not one, not two, not three, but NINE TAILS!

* * *

**This is the First Chap, what do you guys think? **

**Yeah, the title's based on the series: My Girlfriend is a Gumiho**

**So I just got this CRAZY idea of Rika, since her digimon renamon, evolves into Kyubimon who has nine tails and if I put a story of her as a Kyubi... why not, right? XD**

**I'll be updating after my exam**

**So, tell me how you like it guys! :D**

**BTW Kyubi and Gumiho means Nine-Tailed fox (in case you don't know :3)**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
